


quiet heart (my love for you is an odyssey)

by amako



Category: Naruto
Genre: Clan Politics, Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship/Love, Love, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Tenderness, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, so pure, this will kill you I promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 21:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16049012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amako/pseuds/amako
Summary: Sakura is clipping her toenails when the front door violently slides open. She jumps in surprise, the nail clipper flies off her hand and she stares in astonishment at Shikamaru's furious face.





	quiet heart (my love for you is an odyssey)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ShikaSaku Week 2018 day three: Friends/Lovers

 

Main dans la main, vieux et fripés / _Hand in hand, old and wrinkled_  
On s’rappellera les soirées qu’on faisait tous les deux / _We'll remember the nights spent together_  
A fumer des clopes déchirés / _Smoking torn cigarettes_  
A danser au milieu du salon, tu taffais dans deux heures / _Dancing in the living room, you had work two hours later_  
Les yeux imbibés d’alcool, déguisée en Chopper / _Eyes clouded with alcohol, cosplaying as Chopper_  
On dit qu’le temps détruit, mais l’temps n’est pas notre ennemi / _They say time destroys, but time isn't our ennemy_  
Parce que plus j’te connais et plus j’me sens béni / _Because the more I know you, the more I feel blessed_  
Assez béni pour t’emmener à l’église / _Blessed enough to take you to church_  
Dire au prêtre « oublie l’truc où la mort nous sépare on va rester dans cette vie » / _Tell the priest "forget about death doing us part, we'll stay in this life"_  
On aura plein d’enfants parce que y’a que ça qui compte / _We'll have lots of children cause they're all that matters_  
On dormira empilés comme des maxi monstres / _We'll all sleep in a pile like The Wild Things_  
J’vais enfin pouvoir me poser / _I'll finally be able to rest_  
La réponse à toutes mes questions s’endort à mes côtés / _The answer to all my questions is falling asleep next to me_

_Paradis - Orelsan_

 

* * *

 

 

 

Sakura is clipping her toenails when the front door violently slides open. She jumps in surprise, the nail clipper flies off her hand and she stares in astonishment at Shikamaru's furious face.

His sandals are abandoned outside of the house and he doesn't even kneel before sliding the bamboo panel close. She blinks a few times, baffled at the complete lack of the politeness he usually shows.

 

“Welcome back?” she asks more than states when he doesn't say the usual words first.

“I can't believe this shit!”

 

Now that gets her focused. If he's swearing... She folds her legs in a kneeling position, her light yukata pooling around her. Shikamaru is practically ripping the flack jacket off himself in his haste, throwing it in a corner of the room. He tears off the elastic of his ponytail and his hair falls on his shoulders. Already, he's pacing, almost tripping on the tatami when he takes off his shirt and gets stuck in the fabric.

 

“That fucking bastard,” he growls, pulling on his shirt without success. “I will rip his spine out of his throat, see how he _likes it_!” he shouts, tearing the fabric and throwing the ruined shirt the flack jacket's way.

“Anata?” Sakura asks with caution, not moving from her spot.

“Can you believe this shit?” he repeats, disappearing out of the kotatsu room.

 

Sakura rushes on her feet, almost running to follow him through the patio and the garden in the centre of their house. He's stomping on the grass, not caring for the special geta they use inside the garden. Once again, he slides open the next panel without bothering with kneeling. She goes after him and closes it the proper way while he goes inside the bathroom.

A second later, his pants fly out of the room, his underwear just behind. Sakura quickly unties the sash holding her yukata close and removes the pins from her hair. She joins Shikamaru inside the bathroom, where the steam is already so thick she can barely make out his form on the small stool.

 

“This is an insult to everyone I know, how dare he? I swear I'll murder him in his fucking sleep.” He's washing his arms, teeth gritted and eyebrows knitted so close together they're practically merging.

 

Sakura sits against the wall a few steps away from his, her knees gathered against her chest. She's looking at him with a worried look but she doesn't say anything. He quickly washes himself, still swearing and threatening whoever made him so angry. Then he goes into the bath, immediately putting his head under the water.

Sakura moves the towels closer to the tub and goes to sit near the door, waiting patiently until he gets out of the water to move back into their bedroom. She hands Shikamaru a clean yukata once he's out, having put hers back in a rush.

 

“Who does he think he is? Uh? I'll kill him, make him an example. See if anyone dares suggest anything like this ever again.”

 

She wraps the sash around his hips, loose like he likes it. Not caring for the constant stream of furious words, she takes his hand and kisses his knuckles. He stops speaking instantly.

 

“Sakura.”

“Yes, anata.”

“Sakura.”

 

She kisses the back of his hand, his knuckles again.

 

“Today was a Clan meeting.”

 

She knows that. She still isn't allowed in it despite being with Shikamaru for twelve years now. She stays quiet.

 

“I told them I wanted something organized for your thirtieth birthday. It's important.”

 

She knows that too. Thirty, for the Nara, is the age you're allowed to formally bond with the deer and meet Tsuno-sama, the immortal spirit of the Nara forest.

 

“It's a formal meeting,” he spits, looking enraged. “Everyone over twenty is here, and everything said goes on _record_.”

 

She presses his hand against her mouth, just breathing in and out. His shoulders drop slightly.

 

“Kasuga said that you have no place celebrating your age amongst us, because I never asked you to marry me. If I truly cared for you, you would already be a Nara, so you don't deserve a bond with the forest.”

 

His face falls, the anger shifting into a broken expression.

 

“How _dare_ he?” He repeats.

“Anata.”

 

Shikamaru takes a deep breath, his eyes fluttering close.

 

“Anata, my love,” she whispers, kissing his palm, his wrist, the scar on his forearm. “My best friend, my most precious one,” and she kisses his cheek, his jaw.

 

He seems to fold in himself, leaning into her space until his face is hidden in her long hair. She wraps an arm around his waist, the other coming up so she can hold the back of his head.

 

“We can tell them anytime, you know that. You _know_ I can handle the backlash, and you know your mom supports us.”

“They'll despise you.”

“We don't know that,” she says softly, squeezing his waist. “If all they're after is commitment, it's what we already have.”

He whispers against her neck. “I'm not ashamed of you. I promise I'm not.”

“I never believed that for one second, anata.”

“I'll tell them tomorrow.” He sighs. “I really want you to meet Tsuno-sama.”

“It's okay. It's okay, dearest.”

 

She leans back, her hands cupping his face.

 

“I love you, Haruno Shikamaru.”

 

He grabs her, almost frantic, and kisses her senseless.

 

“I love you too.” He smiles, finally relaxed. “My wife.”

 


End file.
